The Other Cullen
by StephanieJCullen
Summary: Is this what being in love is like? Does it always hurt this much? I don't know, I've never felt this way before. What I'm doing is a big mistake but why am I doing it? Because I Stephanie Elizabeth Cullen am hopelessly in love with Jacob Ephraim Black.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie oc

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR!" I shouted as I smashed the alarm down onto my bedside table.

I carefully peeped at the now destroyed clock and groaned. Now I have to buy a new one and I've already had 12 this month. Damn, I hate my super senses.

I lazily dragged myself out of bed and slowly got dressed. I went downstairs to get some breakfast and anxiously sat by the phone.

I guess I should tell you why I'm sitting by the phone waiting. My stupid brother Edward went to the Volturi believing that Bella, the love of his life, was dead. Even if what he did was plain idiocy, I'm still worried. I hope he's okay. Don't tell him I told you but I love him the most out of all the family, I can't help but be upset.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I used my super speed to get the door and yanked it open.

There stood Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie.

"What happened? What's going on?" I demanded.

"He's alive. We're moving back to Forks and you're coming with us." Rose explained.

Oh Gods! I'm moving back with my family after 25 years.

SHIT!


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie oc

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!" I shouted as I saw my mum waiting on the porch. I ran and hugged her so tightly that if she was human she would have suffocated. I looked up and saw her smiling at me softly.

"Hey honey, it's been too long!" she said sighing at the last bit.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" asked Jasper as he came up beside my mum.

"Of course not Jazzy. You know I love you too," Jasper smiled and I added, "I missed you all so much."

Rose, Alice, Emmie bear and Dad all appeared next to Jazzy to welcome me back home. I looked around for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's at Bella's house." explained dad as he saw my face (I swear it's him who can mind read and not the dimwit) and my actions. I sighed. I guess Edward doesn't have time for me anymore after all he just found his so called 'soulmate'.

Emmet saw my reaction to what dad explained and said, "You don't need _**him**_ when you have all of us. You know what you need?" I gave him a puzzled expression.

"GROUP HUUUUG!"He shouted and pulled us all in together. I giggled. Somehow Emmie bear always makes me smile no matter how silly he looked.

"I got your room ready for you honey. It's where it's always been." Mum said.

"Cool."I muttered and went to my room to unpack.

The day was over faster than you could say 'Antidisestablishmentarianism'. I caught up with my family and understood that there were now shapeshifters in LaPush and he explained about the treaty. He said that he would talk to Sam, the Alpha, about me and where I would come into the treaty. After the time 'bonding' with my family, I went to bed but I couldn't help think how I hadn't caught even a glimpse of my big brother Eddie. I guess I can't blame him because he only just had an experience of hell in Volterra and needed to catch up with Bella. Hopefully he will make an appearance tomorrow. I can't even tell you how much I missed him.

If he doesn't then maybe I could wander around and accidently on purpose meet some wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie oc

"I'm going out!" I shouted as I ran to the door.

"Okay honey, just remember that you're not allowed to cross the border until tomorrow." mom called from the kitchen. I was going to LaPush Tribal School tomorrow because Forks didn't have enough space in such short notice. Sam agreed to let me cross the border because I wasn't a threat to the Quileutes or the Pack but I was only allowed to cross from tomorrow.

I left the house to go and explore Forks a bit more. Shame I won't be meeting any wolves, I thought. I walked around not really knowing what to do. I saw a mini park with swings, monkey bars and a slide, the monkey bars being occupied by two boys. There was a bench nearby and there was a girl sitting on it who looked about my age. She had light brown hair and kind eyes; she was tall and wore glasses. I watched her look at the boys with love and guessed they were her brothers.

I walked up to the bench and sat down next to her but not too close for it to be uncomfortable.

"Hi," she waved timidly, "Are you new here?"

"Um yeah." I replied.

"My name's Angela Weber. Welcome to Forks, Washington." she said.

"I'm Stephanie Cullen but I'd rather you call me Stephy." I introduced and her eyes widened.

"Cullen as in Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet Cullen?" she asked.

"Yep, the very same!" I answered noticing that she was near hyperventilation.

"I'm guessing those are your brothers?" I asked ignoring her fast breathing.

"Y-y-y-yeah. J-josh and Isaac. Th-they're twins." she stuttered.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked kind of annoyed. Does this happen to everyone when the Cullen's are mentioned.

She blushed bright red and said, "Sorry. It's just the Cullen's don't talk to others. I just got nervous when you told me you were one. I've never seen you with the Cullen's before though."

"Yeah, that because I lived in England while they came here. I needed a break from my family. When they told me they were coming back and wanted me to stay with them, I accepted. Plus I wanted to meet the famous Bella Swan."

"Angela, Angela. Push us!" the twins shouted. I grinned.

"Need me to push one?" I asked and she nodded gratefully.

* * *

_**A while later**_

"Thanks for playing with us Stephy!" said the twins in a cute adorable way.

"No probs!" I said.

"Thanks for keeping me company Stephy. It was nice to have someone I could really talk to."

"That's okay and thanks Angie, for being my first friend in Forks." I said.

Angie blushed and asked, "Won't I see you at school?"

"No. I'm going to the Tribal School in LaPush but I might join Forks soon in the year."

"Too bad. See you soon!" she said and started walking away with her brothers.

I sighed and ran back home for dinner.

"Hi honey, how was your time at the park?" asked mum.

"Good. I made friends with Angela Weber. She's really nice!" I replied. Mum smiled and made dinner with me occasionally helping.

"You look tired dear. Maybe you should go to bed, you do have school tomorrow." she said and I nodded. I wanted to see Edward but it looks like he wasn't making an appearance. Was it something I did? I decided not to think about it too much and went to bed.

* * *

_Sneak peek- Chapter 4_

"_They're the LaPush gang. They're so hot but they don't really talk to people." Melanie said._

"_Well, we'll have to change that won't we?" I said with a grin. _

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and I'll try to update quicker.**_

_**Did you read the sneak peek? Did you like it?**_

_**Also check out my other story – Jacob's Imprint?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie oc

LaPush Tribal School was small; smaller than I expected. I've been to a couple of high schools before but they were all 'state of the art'. Well _something is better than nothing_, as they say. I was taking my car to school. It's a pretty good car if I say so myself. Oh, who am I kidding, It's AWESOME! It's a beautiful red Ferrari La Ferrari and it cost $1.3 Million. It was my pride and nobody was allowed to touch it and that included Rose and Edward. My beloved car was not gonna get wrecked at a school, especially by wolves. I'm determined not to let any touch it and trust me, I'll know if anyone did. I have an inbuilt sensor that Adam built in. Adam's my technical geeky friend. We've always been together. I'd trust him with my life, probably because he'd find some weirdly smart way to keep my life safe. The Cullen's had money but I had WAY much more. Let's just say that I have my ways. I had my schedule sent by post because dad requested it. They also sent me a map of the school and a guide which I had memorised off by heart.

I was currently parking my car (well, if you can call it that) in the student's parking lot. Everyone was staring at my car and I smirked. I spotted the wolves leaning against a couple of bikes. The bikes were pretty good but Adam could do better in less than a minute. The Pack was ogling at my car and got closer. I got out of my car as its doors lifted upwards. The students gasped at the feature and I ignored them. I walked out and the doors closed slowly. I took my keys out of my shorts' pockets and locked it while whispering the security code **'Adam is amazing**'. I bet you can guess who came up with that idea, if you guessed Adam then YUP! You're right. The kid is so full of himself. He programmed the car so it would activate to my voice and his.

I was in an outfit that Alice picked out. It was a long sleeved black and white spotted see through shirt with a black tank top inside paired with shorts. I had on black converse trainers and a red bracelet. My elbow length hair was put in a bun and I only had mascara and lip gloss on. I didn't completely approve of my outfit but Alice was Alice. I would have just gone in jeans and a top but I hadn't seen Ali for 25 years and she had to get revenge. The Pack narrowed their eyes at me and I ignored them. They knew I wasn't human but not vampire as well. More like a gift. I laughed at that.

The bell rang and I got to my first lesson. AP Biology. I knocked on the door and the teacher let me in with a weird look. I wasn't dressed for the cold wet weather but I didn't feel a thing. I was immune to medium high temperature both hot and cold. The teacher asked me to introduce myself and I did.

"Hi. My name's Stephanie Cullen but I liked to be called Stephy. I live in Forks with my family who I think you've heard of. I hope to fit in. That's it!" I said and I heard gasps when I said my surname. Is this always the reaction the Cullen's get? Hmmmm.

The next few lessons were similar and I saw Pack members in a few. Finally, it was time for lunch. Esme had made me lunch because I didn't have any change. I sat with two girls that I had met in AP English. Melissa and Bianca. They were both equally beautiful and smart but seemed like they weren't popular. They introduced me to the different groups of people there.

"That's Jessica. She's a bitch. She thinks that she owns the school and struts about this place telling people what to do. You DON'T want to cross her!" Mel warned.

"Then there's the Hall Monitors on Steroids. They're a bunch of boys who think they own LaPush. They have the Elders on their side as well. They don't talk to any of us except Kim whose Jared's girlfriend and Paul Lahote. He's a man whore. He chats up every single pretty girl he can get his hands on. Look at the one he's talking to now. She's practically slept with everyone guy here." Bianca added.

I assessed the girl Paul was talking to and noticed something that shocked me. She had two heartbeats! Damn, I have to stop Paul.

"I'm gonna go introduce myself to the LaPush Gang. They seem pretty cool!" I said making up an excuse to get over there and not hurt the girls' feelings. I walked up to the Pack's table ignoring all the strange looks I got. I had to act as natural as possible so I sat down in a spare seat.

"Hi. I'm Stephy." I introduced and they all looked slightly taken aback. Kim gave me her hand to shake and I shook it.

"Kim Conweller. Jared's imprint." she introduced back. I smiled and nodded. I reached up to take another wolf's chip.

"She's pregnant, Paul. She's trying to get you with her so you can be dad to the kid." I whispered under my breath but I was sure that Paul heard. The Pack snapped their heads to me in shock and disbelief while Paul tried to act normal.

"Listen, Paul. Listen carefully." I muttered and Paul's eyes widened. Paul said something in her ear that sounded like cussing and the girl ran off crying and the other students watched in wonder.

Paul approached me and said, "Thanks newbie. Not too bad for a bloodsucker. You saved me."

I growled lightly and said, "I'm not a bloodsucker. I'm somewhere in the middle so don't call me that again." The Pack laughed. I guess people don't usually stand up to Paul.

After lunch the rest of the school day was normal. I went to my car after school and saw that there was a bunch of people crowding it. I sighed. I pushed through the crowd to see what they were staring at besides my car. They were staring at my windscreen!? I heard Adam's voice and stared at my windscreen. It was showing a video of Adam. I stared in shock. WHAT THE HELL?

"- cost $1.3 million and I'm not affording anyone touching it. And trust me, I will know. So, I hope everyone gets my message. NO TOUCHING MY CAR!"

That asshole claims that it's his car as well. Whatever! I pulled out my keys and unlocked the car. I pushed towards my door and it opened so I could get in. The other students moved out of the way and I started my car. The Pack was staring at my car and I stopped when I got to them.

I rolled my window down and said, "19th May. Make sure to catch the red head." I laughed at their flabbergasted expressions and rode home.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I was ambushed by my mum and Emmet.

"How did it go?"

"I swear if they even looked at you then I'll-"

"Relax, Emmet. I talked to them and introduced myself. I helped them in a bit of a tight spot. Well more like I helped Paul."

Emmet growled when I said Paul's name but mum and me ignored him." Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, Melissa and Bianca. they are sooooo nice!" I replied.

"Adam added an extra feature to my car. The windscreen plays pre-recorded videos. It was playing one after school with Adam in it telling the students not to touch the car." I added and Emmet chuckkled. Emmet's always liked Adam. He liked it when Adam embarresed himself and blushed. He thought it was funny while Adam found it mortifying.

"That kid id so cool. He's better than Rose. He's taught you to be better than Rose!" Emmet stated.

I nodded and ran upstairs to my room. It was my safehaven. I could do anything there and no-one would know. Edward couldn't read anyones thoughts if they were in my room and it was completely sound proof. No super natural activity would work in it except mine and that's how Adam programmed it.

Speaking of Adam, I was gonna have a word with him. Doing things without my permission. I took out my tablet and video called him.

Adam answered on the 2nd ring.

"Bonjour mon petit visiteur. What can I do for you today?" He asked not seeing that it was me.

"It's me, idiot! I want to have a word with you!" I said.

"Missed me already. Knew you would, I mean who can resist my charms and talents?" he boasted.

I scoffed, "Shut up! I'm calling to ask you about the windscreen video. What the hell did you do?"

He gave me a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck, " Err... I'm really sorry by the way. Didn't think it'd work."

"Didn't work! DIDN'T WORK! Scared half the pupils and now they won't stop gossiping. It's **inhuman** technology you use, dummy. We don't need them to suspect anything. No more, do you understand! NO MORE!" I shouted glad that no one else could hear me.

"Ok, I really am sorry. Anyway, don't forget that I'm coming to visit in a while." he said and I nodded my head. I turned off the tablet and went down to dinner.

I hope everday was _not_ going to be like this...

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers. **_

_**I had someone tell me that vampires don't sleep. Stephanie is not a vampire but thanks for the review. Jacob's gonna make an appearance shortly, Don't worry...**_

_**Check out my other story **_

_**Continue reviewing...**_


End file.
